Síntomas
by Sweetland
Summary: Algo raro sucedía con su prometida, obligándolo a recurrir al consejo profesional de un médico. ¿Querrá matar el Dr. Kinomoto a Shaoran cuando deduzca que “enfermedad” causa esos síntomas en su hermana? SxS One-shot Dedicado a Alice ;


__

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Bien, aunque no me guste ningún personaje de CCS me pertenece, son todos propiedad de las CLAMP, yo los utilizo con fin de entretenimiento, no busco que me paguen por esto..lol... _

_**Notas de la autora:** Ésta es una idea que venía rondando mi cabeza durante días. Me moría por escribirlo, asíq eu aquí esta. Me disculpo de ante mano si es una locura/idiotés/cursilería o como quieran denominarle.. XD Da igual... se lo dedico especialmente a **Alice **(Look Me) :D_

_Así que.. sin más que decir, les dejo esta verguenzas.. digo fic.. XD_

…_**Síntomas…**_

_**((One-shot))**_

_**[Gabita Evans]**_

Sakura definitivamente estaba extraña.

Eso era todo en lo que podía pensar Shaoran Li, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, directo hacia la boca del lobo o como allí le llamaban: el consultorio de Touya Kinomoto.

Debía estar realmente loco, para estar allí, en un hospital, aquel lugar que tanto odiaba. Y lo peor, que el motivo de su visita no fuera otro más que pedirle consejo y opinión profesional a su futuro cuñado. Pero que más daba, tenía una duda sobre Sakura, no podía evitar preocuparse y llegar a tales extremos. Es decir, él amaba a esa mujer y por ella era capaz de lanzarse sin paracaídas de un avión. O enfrentarse a su hermano mayor, que era casi lo mismo.

Por que, su prometida llevaba días extraña. Demasiado para su gusto. Y cuando él le exigía que viese un médico, ella se negaba.

"No tengo tiempo Shaoran, en la oficina todo es un caos" – decía ella poniendo punto final a la discusión. Eso lo enfurecía. Se suponía que el trabajador compulsivo era él, no ella. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía? Por que, en los últimos días cambiaba de humor con la misma facilidad que cambiaba de zapatos todos los días.

A veces se levantaba furiosa. Otras, amanecía radiante de felicidad. Si algo le salía mal mientras cocinaba, o hacía alguna otra cosa, se ponía a llorar sin parar y él tenía que hacer de todo para consolarla. Incluso hubo un día en que Sakura tomó una faceta seductora que por poco y lo mata de un ataque cardiaco. Además de que la sangre rápidamente se le acumuló en _cierta_ parte.

¡Por todos los dioses! En su vida había visto a Sakura de esa forma. Lo había mirado con los ojos cargados de deseo, utilizando aquel conjunto femenino que le favorecía bastante. Y él no había podido evitar sonrojarse fuertemente.

No era que nunca hubiesen hecho el amor, de hecho, su vida sexual era bastante "agitada",por así decirlo, pero la que siempre se sonrojaba y caía bajos los encantos del otro, era Sakura. No él. Sin embargo, aquél día, ella podía haberle pedido que le bajase el cielo con estrellas, luna y sol incluidos y él no habría dudado un instante en hacerlo.

Lástima que, cuando él solo se veía cubierto por sus boxers y ella por la pequeña y sensual prenda que cubría su intimidad, Sakura había comenzado a llorar de un momento a otro, murmurando cosas que no comprendía, obligándolo a reprimir sus impulsos, para luego consolarla hasta que se quedase dormida en sus brazos.

Tremendo baño de ducha fría que tuvo que darse luego, para calmar _"ciertas"_ calenturas.

Suspiró cuando se vio frente a la puerta de color marfil, donde un pequeño cartelito le indicaba que había llegado a donde se proponía.

Dio tres golpes en la puerta y luego de escuchar un "Adelante" se dispuso a abrirla lentamente.

- Mocoso – dijo la voz del joven médico a modo de saludo.

- Touya - correspondió el castaño el saludo, con una inclinación de cabeza.

- Siéntate – ordenó Kinomoto indicando con su mano la silla frente a él.- Y dime que te trae por aquí. La última vez que viniste, fue por que querías mi consentimiento para pedirle matrimonio a mi hermana.

El joven chino asintió y un leve rubor asomó por sus mejillas. Acató la orden y enserió su expresión.

- La verdad es que, hay algo raro en Sakura – comenzó a explicar – Me preocupa, ha estado muy extraña estos días y parece que está enferma. Pero se niega a ver un médico. Y creí que tú podrías ayudarme. Quiero decir, eres su hermano y eres médico.

Touya permaneció en silencio unos minutos, asintió y una pequeña sonrisa burlona asomó en su cara.

- Así que, el mocoso me está pidiendo ayuda – se mofó – Creí que nunca lo harías.

- Esto es serio Touya – reprochó el de cabellos color chocolate – En verdad me preocupa Sakura. Jamás la había visto así desde que vivimos juntos.

El de cabellera color azabache gruñó ante lo último, luego suspiró.- Dime por que dices que está extraña – pidió a su futuro cuñado.

- Bueno, son muchas cosas, verás, hace unos días….

_El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, puso fin a su espera._

_-¡Sakura! Son las dos de la mañana, ¿__se puede saber, por qué llegas a estas horas? – preguntó preocupado su prometido. _

_- Lo siento Shaoran, me quedé en casa de Tomoyo, estábamos viendo el tema del vestido – la ojiverde rodó los ojos – No debí dejar que se encargara de la boda. Esta volviéndose loca con el tema. Ni siquiera duerme. Y me tuvo desde las ocho de la noche viendo un montón de cosas…_

_- Bueno, la verdad es __que Tomoyo puede ser un poco obsesiva – admitió Shaoran_

_-¿Un poco? – la joven Kinomoto arqueó una ceja_

_-Bien, de acuerdo, es muy obsesiva, pero es tu prima, además de mejor amiga y madrina de nuestra boda, sólo quiere ayudar _

_- Si lo sé – la castaña soltó un suspiro, luego fijó su mirada en su prometido - ¿Me estuviste esperando todo este tiempo? – preguntó con inocencia._

_-Pues claro, tienes una deuda pendiente conmigo de esta mañana – dijo con picardía, provocando un sonrojo en ella. _

_- Creí que lo habías olvidado – confesó con un hilo de voz, al mismo tiempo que sentía que las piernas le fallaban, probablemente por que Shaoran ahora la sostenía por la cintura y la miraba cargado de deseo. _

_- Pues te equivocaste mi inocente flor, por que yo no pude dejar de pensar en eso – provocó el ambarino rozando sus labios. Sin embargo, la cabeza le dio vueltas a Sakura y tuvo que agarrase con fuerza de los brazos de su prometido. _

_-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó preocupado _

_- No, no es nada, solo un pequeño mareo – le tranquilizó Sakura – Debo estar cansada, me voy a la cama. – intentó soltar su agarre, pero volvió a tambalearse y él la sostuvo. _

_- Sakura, ¿en verdad estas bien? – la preocupación se hizo presente en su voz._

_Ella asintió, pero eso no convenció al ambarino. _

_- _¿Mareos? – preguntó incrédulo Touya - ¿Ha estado sufriendo de mareos?

Algo le olía mal al médico, muy mal. Solo esperaba que su intuición se equivocara, sólo por esa vez.

- Sí – afirmó Shaoran – Y esa no fue la única vez. Ha estado teniendo mareos seguido en estos días.

- Sigue, ¿qué otros síntomas ha tenido mi hermana?

- Cuando salimos a pasear el domingo pasado….

_Cogidos de la mano, llegaron hasta la heladería cercana al parque. Sakura apresuró sus pasos con emoción al ver que por fin, aquél antojo de un helado de fresa con chocolate sería saciado. _

_- No sabes las ganas que tengo de probar un helado de fresa – dijo a su prometido._

- _Si yo calmo tus deseos por un helado ahora, ¿calmarás tú los míos hoy por la noche? – provocó él susurrándole en su oído. Pero Sakura simplemente no le oyó bien. Su atención se centraba en conseguir su helado. _

_- Si, como sea – restó importancia con su mano. _

_Shaoran gruñó por lo bajo sintiéndose ignorado y se dirigió hacia la dependienta del lugar. _

_- Quisiera una bola de helado de fresa y otra de chocolate – pidió resignado. _

_- Lo sentimos, pero el helado de fresa acaba de terminarse – se lamentó la dependienta. _

_- ¿Se terminó? – los ojos de Sakura se aguaron – Pe-pero m-me muer-o p-por un he-helado d-de f-fresa. – hipó entre sollozos_

_-Sakura, cálmate cariño, solo es un helado – el de ojos color ámbar la acunó entre sus brazos algo desconcertado. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía para ponerse así de repente? – Puedes pedir de otro sabor – trató de animar._

_- Tengo de mora por si quiere probar – ofreció la dependienta sonriente, extendiéndole una cucharilla con un poco de helado de mora a la castaña. _

_Pero el rostro de Sakura se puso de una tonalidad verdosa y negó con fuerza. _

_- Me da náuseas – logró decir antes de correr en dirección al baño del local con paso apresurado, desconcertando totalmente a Shaoran. _

- ¿Ha tenido náuseas también en estos días? – preguntó Touya tratando de sonar calmado, pese a la alteración que en él se acumulaba.

- No tan seguido – explicó su futuro cuñado – En realidad solo un par de veces. Y he descubierto que las moras parecen ser lo que las causan.

-Pues aléjala de las moras – aconsejó el médico. – Sigue…

- Hay algo extraño con su alimentación – apuntó Shaoran – Antes, comía, eh…como _**una persona normal**_. Tenía sus horarios para comer bien definidos, y ahora…

_Se movió un poco hacia un lado. Buscó el frágil y delicado cuerpo de su prometida, pero se vio privado de él. Tanteó con los ojos cerrados. ¿Por qué Sakura no estaba a su lado? Abrió un ojo. Aún era de noche. Se sentó confundido. _

_La buscó en la oscuridad, pero no la encontró. Fijó su vista en el despertador. _

…_4.30 de la mañana…_

_¿Dónde rayos estaba Sakura? Juraba haberla visto dormirse junto a él. _

_Ruidos en la cocina lo alertaron. ¿Habría entrado alguien a su departamento? _

_Con cautela, sus pasos le guiaron hasta una escena que lo dejó helado._

_¿Qué hacía Sakura comiéndose tremendo pedazo de tarta de chocolate?_

_- Sa-Sakura…son las 4.30 de la mañana… ¿qué rayos…? – preguntó confundido._

_- Moría por algo de chocolate – se excusó dando un bocado enorme a su tarta. _

_-¿A las 4.30 de la mañana? – él aún estaba algo confundido. En realidad, estaba muy confundido. _

_- Sí. Ya te dije, se me antojó – se encogió de hombros. -¿Quieres? – ofreció extendiéndole un poco de tarta en el tenedor. _

_- No – él negó con la cabeza - ¿No crees que no es saludable para ti, consumir tanto dulce a estas horas? _

_- ¿Estás tratando de decirme que me estoy poniendo obesa? – preguntó ella, al momento en que lágrimas asomaban por sus mejillas _

_- No Sakura, yo no me refería a…_

_- ¡Estoy obesa! – estalló sin escucharle - ¡Y como lo estoy te conseguirás a otra, tendrás una amante cuando nos casemos! – histérica comenzó a gritar dirigiendo sus pasos al congelador, de donde sacó un bote grande de helado._

_- Sakura, ¿Qué estupideces estás hablando? – Shaoran se hallaba demasiado confundido._

_- No me hables, no quiero que me hables – Sakura abrió el helado, sacó una cucharilla del cajón y se llevó un poco de helado a la boca. Justo cuando sintió el sabor en su paladar, se llevó ambas manos a la boca y se contuvo de expulsar todo lo que había comido allí en la cocina._

_- Helado de mora – respiró con dificulta, antes de salir disparada de la cocina._

_Lo siguiente que Shaoran supo, fue que Sakura se había encerrado en el baño._

- ¿Estaba comiendo, torta de chocolate a las 4.30 de la mañana? – Touya estaba perplejo. Su hermana menor no era de las que comía a esas horas de la mañana. De hecho, la alimentación de Sakura siempre había sido equilibrada.

- Sí – confirmó el de ojos ámbar – Y eso no es nada. Hace unos días la pillé escondiéndome una bolsa extra gigante de papas fritas cuando salimos a visitar a tu padre. Durante todo el camino, se la terminó sola. ¡Ni siquiera quiso compartir conmigo!

- No seas quejumbroso – regañó el médico – Por otro lado, me preocupa que su alimentación esté tan desequilibrada.

-Desequilibrada es poco. ¡Come a todas horas! Y si por si acaso ve, huele o siente moras, vomita todo – el de cabellera castaña suspiró – Y siempre es la misma excusa: _"Se me antojó"_

Algo hizo clic dentro de la cabeza de Kinomoto.

_Mareos, nauseas, antojos…_

- Y ayer, ocurrió algo que me hizo tomar la decisión de venir a verte – siguió el joven chino, ajeno a los pensamientos de su cuñado. – Se desmayó.

-¿Qué? – bramó con fuerza el hijo mayor de Fujitaka. - ¿Cómo que se desmayó?

- Bueno, yo llegaba del trabajo. Sakura estaba ya en el departamento…

_- Ya llegué – anunció el joven de mirada ámbar - ¿Estás aquí Sakura?_

_- Estoy en la cocina – se hizo notar una dulce voz. Shaoran sonrió y dirigió sus pasos hacia el lugar ya mencionado. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su prometida y besó su mejilla con dulzura. _

_- ¿No vas a darme un beso de bienvenida? – preguntó la castaña, volteándose hacia él y colocando sus manos sobre su pecho, haciendo pucheros._

_- Todos los que quieras – susurró él cerca de sus labios, haciéndola estremecerse._

_- Pues quiero muchos… y ahora – exigió ella sintiendo que era una tortura tener su boca tan cerca._

_- Que impaciente eres Sakura – murmuró el de mirada color ámbar con los ojos cerrados. – Quizás debería…_

_- Shaoran – lo llamó por su nombre como pidiendo que acabase con la tortura y la besara de una buena vez solo como él sabía hacerlo – Cállate y bésame. _

_Divertido, el castaño acortó la distancia entre ambos y la besó con intensidad y dulzura. Lenta y pausadamente al principio, mientras acariciaba su mejilla con una mano y con la otra aprisionaba su cintura. Sakura se rindió ante las caricias, correspondiendo el beso con la misma intensidad y entreabriendo los labios cuando la lengua de él pidió permiso para explorar aquel néctar en los labios de ella que tanto le enloquecía. Poco a poco, la pasión del beso se intensificó. Shaoran mordió levemente el labio inferior de su prometida, provocando que en la boca de Sakura se escuchase un gemido ahogado. Sus manos se enredaron entre la rebelde cabellera de él. _

_Desgraciadamente, el aire es vital y se separaron con lentitud para respirar un poco. _

_- Eso… eso fue…- la cabeza le dio vueltas y lo último que Sakura supo, fue que cayó desmayada en los brazos de su prometido. _

_- Sakura – llamó con preocupación el castaño - ¿¡Sakura estás bien!?- la cargó y recostó en el sillón de la sala. Y justo cuando estaba por llamar a alguien, ella abrió los ojos. _

_-¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó confundida - ¿No estábamos en la cocina? _

_- Te desmayaste – explicó él hincándose junto a ella. - ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_- Mareada – dijo agarrándose la cabeza e incorporándose con dificultad – Pero es normal…_

_-¿Es normal? ¿Cómo que es normal?_

_-Digo, es que, es normal sentirse mareada después de un desmayo...jejejeje… -su prometida rió nerviosa, había estado a punto de meter la pata. _

_- Sakura – dijo con voz seria reprendiéndola – Debes ver un médico. Estas muy extraña últimamente._

_-Ya hablamos sobre eso Shaoran – protestó ella – Y te dije que no tengo tiempo para ver a ningún doctor. _

_- En verdad me preocupas Sakura… _

_-Estoy bien – aseguró con una sonrisa reincorporándose – Solo un poco hambrienta._

_Y sin decir más, dirigió sus pasos hacia la cocina nuevamente._

Con eso las dudas del doctor se disiparon. Se contuvo de golpear a la persona frente a él en ese mismo instante, por que a fin de cuentas, algún día algo como aquello tendría que ocurrir.

¡Pero jamás creyó que fuese tan pronto!

Se tragó su rabia, prometiéndose a sí mismo que ya lo mataría cuando el mocoso estuviese enterado de la razón por la que estaba tan furioso en ese momento.

Y le daba exactamente dos horas para que se adaptase a la idea, por que luego, él mismo lo buscaría y le estamparía un golpe.

¡Su hermana tenía 27 años por todos los cielos! ¡Era solo una niña!

Y ella estaba… ella estaba…

- Mocoso – su voz salió tan amenazante que el castaño sintió algo de miedo - ¿En verdad no sabes lo que sucede con mi hermana?

- ¡Claro que no! – contestó seguro de sí mismo – ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?

- Pues eres un lento, ponte a analizar los hechos mocoso, la respuesta está en tus narices y cuando lo descubras, mejor empieza a correr, por que te doy dos horas para asimilarlo antes de buscarte para matarte a golpes – amenazó el joven Kinomoto crispando los puños.

El corazón de Shaoran latió a una velocidad increíble. ¿Por qué querría Touya matarlo a golpes? ¿Tendría algo que ver él en todo esto? ¿La situación de Sakura sería su culpa?

Se concentró en unir los síntomas que había recopilado…

_Mareos…náuseas…antojos…comer desequilibradamente…desmayos…cambios de humor_

Que irónico, si lo veía así, ya hasta parecía que esos fueran síntomas de…oh…oh… ¡Por Kami-sama!

La piel se le puso pálida, los ojos se le abrieron de par en para y comenzó a respirar con algo de dificultad.

-S-Sakura está…e-está… - no podía ni decirlo, se sentía tan sorprendido, nervioso…y la mirada que le daba Touya no ayudaba en nada.

La realidad lo golpeó. Todo tenía sentido ahora. Y él se sentía un completo idiota por no haberse dado cuenta.

- Sí mocoso – afirmó Touya – Sakura está embarazada.

**………………………………………………………………..**

Cerró la puerta tras sí. Dio un suspiro prolongado. Sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente y apoyó su espalda en el umbral de la puerta. Se vio en la soledad del departamento. Aún era muy temprano para que Shaoran llegara. Recordaba que le había dicho que tendría una cena con uno de los socios se su empresa y que quizá llegaría tarde.

Shaoran… su pobre prometido que ignoraba por el momento, que dentro de ella, estaba el fruto del amor de ambos.

Miró su vientre, aún no se le notaba. Lógico, apenas tenía un mes. Todavía quedaban otros ocho para que creciera.

Un hijo…

Ella y Shaoran tendrían un hijo…

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Estaba embarazada. Aún no podía creerse que sería mamá. Le gustaban los niños, pero se sentía tan insegura. ¡Kami-sama, cuando se enteró se asustó! Es decir, tenía algo de miedo. Un hijo era una gran responsabilidad. Por la parte económica no tendría ningún inconveniente. Pero… temía tanto por la reacción de su prometido.

Quizás un hijo no estaba en los planes de su Shaoran, tal vez suspendería la boda al enterarse y huiría…No, basta, su cabeza le estaba jugando malas pasadas. Ese no era el Shaoran Li que ella amaba. Pero aún así, seguía teniendo miedo.

Separó su cuerpo de la puerta. El apartamento estaba a oscuras. No se molestó en encender la luz. Solo dejó su bolso sobre uno de los sillones y se sentó, acariciando su vientre con una mirada de ternura. Un hijo de Shaoran y de ella. Se sentía completa, llena, algo temerosa, pero sentía que no podía pedirle más a la vida.

Aún recordaba el día en que se enteró… ella siempre tan despistada, para variar alguien tubo que hacerle ver las cosas… ¿quién mejor que Tomoyo?

_Observó a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa. Tomoyo se veía tan feliz, sosteniendo a su pequeña niña en brazos. Era increíble que ella y Eriol ahora fuesen padres. _

_- Te ves muy bien así Tomoyo – halagó su prima mirándola con ternura – Pareciera como si siempre hubieras sabido cómo es ser madre…_

_- Oh, ahora dices eso Sakura, pero si me hubieras visto los primero días…era un desastre, e incluso llegaba a desesperarme. Eriol tuvo que soportar mi mal humor un par de veces durante aquél primer mes. Fue terrible, pero, con el tiempo se aprende. Y mi dulce Yui lo vale. – la de ojos amatistas observó con ternura a su hija. _

_- Tomoyo... tu y la pequeña Yui… - los ojos de la castaña se aguaron y comenzó a sollozar alertando a su mejor amiga. – Ambas lucen tan felices…_

_- Sakura, no llores ¿por qué te pones así? – preguntó preocupada su prima. _

_-No lo sé – confesó aún sollozando – Algo raro pasa conmigo Tomoyo, cambio de humor con facilidad y… y como más, se me antojan muchas cosas, las moras me dan nauseas, me mareo con facilidad y… - el llanto se intensificó._

_- ¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿Qué más? – quiso saber Tomyo emocionada por que algo confirmase sus sospechas._

_- Creo que tengo un "retraso", jamás me había pasado… ¿me estaré muriendo Tomoyo? – preguntó asustada la castaña. Sin embargo, Tomoyo negó fuertemente con la cabeza._

_-No te estás muriendo Sakura… eres una despistada…¿aún no te das cuenta?_

_-¿Hoe? ¿Darme cuenta de que?_

_-¡De que estás embarazada! – la noticia le pego fuerte a Sakura. Por un momento creyó que fuese una broma, pero al analizar sus síntomas, descubrió que su mejor amiga, había dado en el clavo._

Y luego de esa súbita confección, se hizo el famoso test de embarazo. Claramente le dio positivo, pero decidió no confiarse. Así que probó visitando a una doctora. Que le confirmó su estado y la felicitó con una sonrisa.

Ahora, solo faltaba que se lo dijese a Shaoran. Bien, ya pensaría en algo…por ahora solo descansarí…

- Hola Sakura – alguien encendió la lámpara de la sala. Pensando en el rey de Roma…

- Ho-hola Shaoran, no sabia que estabas aquí – sumida en sus pensamientos, ni se había percatado de que él estaba allí. Pero luego de escuchar su seductora voz saludarla, casi se va de espaldas.

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? – preguntó él acercándose peligrosamente, depositando un suave beso en su cuello, logrando su cometido, hacerla estremecer.

-B-bien – tartamudeó ella nerviosa - ¿Y el tuyo? Llegaste t-temprano, creí que tenías una cena.

-Si, bueno, la pospuse – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto – Mi día a diferencia del tuyo, fue bastante raro – susurró con sus labios cerca de su oído. Sakura se estremeció. – Fui a visitar a tu hermano. –soltó depositando un beso en el lóbulo de su oreja

-¿A-a mi hermano? – preguntó entrecortadamente Sakura, los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a acelerarse. Más aún, cuando él marcaba un camino de besos desde sus ojos, pasando por sus mejillas, la comisura de sus labios, su mentón y terminando en su cuello, donde ahora daba pequeños mordiscos. La castaña cerró los ojos rindiéndose ante sus besos. - ¿Y para qué? – la pregunta la lanzó inconcientemente, ya ni siquiera le importaba el motivo por el cual Shaoran pudo haber visitado a Touya

- Bueno – Shaoran detuvo los besos por un instante – Le comenté sobre lo extraña que has estado estos días.

Fue en ese momento, que Sakura abrió los ojos escandalizada. Si había ido en busca del consejo de su hermano... eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Se quedó callada, decidió dejarlo terminar de hablar, temiendo ya lo que le diría.

- Al principio yo no me daba cuenta. Pero Touya lo sospechó desde que le mencioné la palabra "mareos". Con decirle el resto, confirmó sus sospechas – una sonrisa divertida asomó en su expresión. – Y luego, tuvo que hacérmelo entender a mí. Tardé un poco. Al parecer, me has contagiado un poco de tu despiste.

- Sha-Shaoran yo… - el temor la invadió. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Él le gritaría y la dejaría? ¿Cancelaría la boda por que un bebé no estaba en sus planes? ¿Saldría por esa puerta y no lo volvería a ver jamás?

Sin embargo, Shaoran no gritó, ni replicó, mucho menos se fue. Simplemente hizo algo que eliminó toda neurona de su cerebro. La besó.

La besó con ternura, con pasión, con entrega, con gratitud. Transmitió tantas cosas con ese beso que el temor que Sakura sentía, se fue perdiendo poco a poco. Tuvo que aferrarse a él por el cuello para no desvanecerse, no precisamente por lo síntomas del embarazo, si no por que Shaoran tenía normalmente ese efecto en ella. Y cuando el aire les hizo falta, separaron sus rostros solo unos centímetros, para poder respirar algo agitados, mientras sus frentes se mantenían unidas.

- Tendremos un bebé – susurró el castaño para luego sonreír con alegría.

- Sí – pronunció Sakura con dificultad mientras asentía. Podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas.

- Seremos padres – aún respiraba con algo de dificultad por el beso anterior. Ésta vez, Sakura solo asintió. Y luego todo daba vueltas. Creyó que se estaba mareando de nuevo, hasta que se percató, de que el que la hacía girar era Shaoran que la levantaba con facilidad.

- ¡Por Kami-sama, Sakura! Siento que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. Tú y nuestro bebé, me hacen el hombre más feliz del mundo – Shaoran bailaba entre las nubes. No sabía a ciencia cierta en qué momento se había parado, para luego tomar a su prometida en brazo y hacerla girar. Pero… ¿a quién le importaba eso?

- Me alegra tanto que reaccionaras así – confesó la ojiverde cuando él dejo de girarla, pero aún no la soltaba. – Por un momento creí que te enfadarías.

- ¿Enfadarme? ¡Jamás podría enfadarme por algo como eso! -

Ella sonrió – Lo sé, fui una tonta al pensar en eso.

- Sí, fuiste una tonta – ella hizo un puchero – Pero eres **mi** tonta – le dio un corto beso en los labios.

- Y… ¿qué dijo Touya? – preguntó, haciendo que su compañero se tensara.

- Eh… aparentemente, cuando salí de su consultorio, tenía 2 horas para esconderme antes de que me mate – Shaoran soltó una risita nerviosa – Y eso fue hace exactamente… – miró su reloj – casi dos horas…Sakura… ¿crees que sería bueno hacerle una visita a tu padre y comentarle la noticia ahora?

La ojiverde rió divertida y asintió – Yo creo que es una ocasión perfecta para visitar a mi padre y decirle que será abuelo… oh y claro, también es un perfecto escape de las garras de mi hermano mayor, ¿verdad qué si, Shaoran?

Su prometido simplemente se encogió de hombros dando un suspiro de alivio mientras salían del departamento tomados de la mano.

* * *

(La cabeza de Gabi sale a espiar detrás de una pared) Ehhh.. jejeje que verguenza... si lo sé, seguro me quieren agarrar a tomatazos u-u' ...

Bueno, Alice, esto es para ti :) no es tan bueno como el que tu me dedicaste a mi.. xP en realidad ni se comparan... el tuyo es mil años luz mejor que el mío pero bue... es un intento ^^'

Cualquier comentario, aun cuando sea para decir que es una total verguenza para los fics, dejen reviews ^^ xP de los errores se aprende.. lol

Besos...

**Gabi-chan***


End file.
